Covert Operations
by KyuuTea-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION – Scorpius Malfoy est un espion plutôt malin… pour un enfant de huit ans. Mais quand son père invite Harry Potter à diner au Manoir, Scorpius prend conscience qu'écouter aux portes est dangereux et que découvrir plus que ce à quoi l'on s'attend fait parti des risques du métier. –EWE, limite fluffy, slash non-explicit. Auteur : Incarnadine.


Résumé : Scorpius Malfoy est un espion plutôt malin… pour un enfant de huit ans. Mais quand son père invite Harry Potter à diner au Manoir, Scorpius prend conscience qu'écouter aux portes est dangereux et que découvrir plus que ce à quoi l'on s'attend fait parti des risques du métier. –EWE, limite _fluffy_, slash non-explicit. Auteur : Incarnadine.

**Note :** « EWE » est une abréviation propre au fandom Harry Potter et signifie « Epilogue, What Epilogue ? ». Ainsi, une fanfiction avec la mention « EWE » veut dire que l'épilogue « 19 ans plus tard » n'est pas pris en compte.

Et « fluffy » ? Bas c'est tout mignon tout choupi quoi. Comme un marshmallow. Ouais, les marshmallow dans _Tempête de Boulette Géante 2_.

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Humor/Romance

**Pairing principal :** Draco/Harry.

**Disclaimer :** l'auteur de cet OS est Incarnadine. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Je ne suis pas l'auteur ! Sinon, j'aurais remédié à certains soucis exposé dans cet OS par un simple sort de silence… Mais non, car je n'ai fait que traduire ^^ et pour les besoins de l'histoire et éviter le fait que les personnages passent pout des gros cornichons : les sorts de silence, ça n'existe pas !

**Merci à Incarnadine** pour avoir accepté que je traduise cet OS tout mignon. Je trouvais le point de vue de Scorpius assez intéressant : sa capacité à comparer ce qu'il voit à une situation similaire mais au contexte différent rend l'histoire plus légère. En bref, j'ai bien aimé la lire, la traduire (même si ce n'était pas de la tarte), et j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi !

_Enjoy_ 3

Pour ceux que ça inquiète : je n'ai toujours pas de bêta et à force de me relire, je connais le texte par cœur et ne fais plus attention aux fautes… Alors excusez-moi si une erreur quelconque vous agresse les yeux !

* * *

_Covert Operations_

**\- Sous couverture -**

Scoprius Malfoy avait toujours excellé dans le domaine de l'observation. C'était ce qui faisait de lui l'espion parfait.

Son regard affuté remarquait des détails qui échappaient aux autres, et il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il voyait, même s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens – ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement. Pas que ce soit de sa faute – le problème ne venait pas de lui – mais les grandes personnes faisaient des choses vraiment stupides pour des raisons qui lui semblaient incompréhensibles. Même son père, qu'il aimait et admirait, se comportait souvent de façon déraisonnée – et jamais Scorpius n'admettrait cela à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Ce qui était le plus difficile à comprendre était les petites amies : ces femmes que son père invitait à la maison alors que sa mère était absente. En effet, si Draco leur avait témoignées le moindre intérêt ou s'il avait semblé les apprécier, peut-être que Scorpius aurait compris, rien qu'un peu. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas : pour ce qu'il en savait, il n'y avait strictement aucun sentiment, que se soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et pourtant, son père n'avait jamais cessé de les inviter ! Il devait y avoir une explication à ce comportement : il se refusait à croire que son père ferait quoi que ce soit sans raison mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait, Scorpius ne parvenait pas à la trouver. Peut-être que cela faisait partie des choses qu'il comprendrait lorsqu'il serait plus grand, même s'il était loin d'en être convaincu.

Cependant, bien qu'il avait conscience du comportement déraisonné dont faisait preuve son père – et raisonnable ou pas, c'était mal, ça, il le savait très bien – Scorpius n'avait jamais parlé des visites à sa mère et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Toutes ses absences du domicile familial avaient rendues sa mère aussi réelle qu'une illusion elle était distante, et même lorsqu'elle était là elle n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt à passer du temps avec Scorpius. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas comme si elle avait pris la peine d'interroger l'enfant à propos de ce qu'il se passait chez eux lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Ou à propos de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il se doutait qu'elle devait le penser bien trop jeune pour tenir une conversation enrichissante, et elle avait évidemment tord – mais si elle voulait lui faciliter la tâche et l'aider à garder le secret de son père, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Parfois, Scorpius avait l'impression que quand sa mère n'était pas là, il y avait toujours quelqu'un à la maison. Peut-être pas _toujours_, mais, au moins plus souvent que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Les invités n'étaient pas à chaque fois les petites amies de son père de temps en temps, quelques personnes bien habillées se présentaient pour le diner, pour boire le porto du cellier de son grand-père et remplir l'air du salon avec le parfum et l'épaisse fumée des cigares. Scorpius trouvait ces gens très ennuyants : une fois, il s'était caché derrière la porte, l'oreille collée contre le trou de la serrure et il avait été totalement incapable de suivre la conversation. Il doutait même que son père avait bien compris de quoi il était question.

Scorpius n'avait jamais pris la peine d'espionner lorsqu'une femme venait seule pour passer la nuit et que son père revêtait l'une de ses plus chères et de ses plus somptueuses robes. Très rapidement, il apprit qu'il n'avait aucun besoin d'écouter aux portes : il n'y avait jamais aucune conversation utile à entendre, mais des bruits émis souvent assez forts pour atteindre sa chambre à l'étage, où Scorpius s'asseyait misérablement. Il était certain que les grandes personnes ignoraient à quel point elles étaient bruyants, et, puisqu'il n'en avait jamais rien dit à son père, celui-ci pensait probablement qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Evidemment qu'il pouvait les entendre, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas mais il lui était impossible de les ignorer.

Si son père avait su à quel point son comportement bouleversait son fils, il aurait absolument tout laissé tomber. Qu'importe qui était Draco Malfoy, ou qui il fût, il aimait sincèrement Scorpius et se souciait de lui, et pas seulement en tant qu'héritier de son nom et de sa fortune. Aussi réservé qu'il était lorsqu'ils avaient de la compagnie, l'affection que lui portait son père lorsqu'ils étaient seuls chez eux était incontestable et Scorpius était certain que son père ferait presque tout pour le rendre heureux. Nonobstant, Scorpius n'avait pas une seule fois insinué qu'il était malheureux il était bien trop fier pour ça, et ce, malgré ses huit ans.

« Ça ira si tu prends ton diner dans la cuisine ce soir ? Je vais avoir de la compagnie, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'ennuies. »

Scorpius leva les yeux de son livre pour apercevoir son père qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, vêtu élégamment avec ce qui semblait être une nouvelle robe. Il parvint tout juste à s'empêcher de rouler des yeux : en voyant avec quel soin son père avait arrangé son apparence, il était quasi certain que la « compagnie » était l'une des petites amies. Les grandes personnes n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre que les enfants remarquaient tout et son père ne se rendait pas compte que porter ces robes et cet après-rasage vendait la mèche à propos de son visiteur.

Le visage de son père affichait une expression étrange que Scorpius ne pouvait pas nommer – il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant mais ça lui faisait penser au jour où son père l'avait vu voler sur un balais pour la première fois : Draco avait eu la même expression, comme s'il avait hésité entre être excité ou terrifié. Cependant, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ce soir, son père allait divertir un invité, rien de plus – et comme Scorpius le savait très bien, ça n'avait rien d'excitant ni de terrifiant. Il était vraiment perplexe.

« Bien sûr, Père » répondit-il doucement, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître ses émotions. Il fut un temps où Scorpius pensait que s'il pouvait simplement mieux se comporter – s'il pouvait être le fils parfait – son père aurait rapidement mit un terme aux visites et plus personnes ne serait venu. Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, Scorpius comprenait qu'un enfant, aussi parfait soit-il, ne pouvait être la seule compagnie dont ses parents avaient besoin. Toutefois, et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il continuait de se soumettre à autant de règles comportementales établies par son père que possible et ce, dès qu'il se sentait menacé par la situation.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas complètement idiot d'agir de la sorte car, face à l'obéissance aveugle de son fils, Draco se détendit et il lui offrit un chaleureux sourire :

« Je suis soulagé de l'entendre » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et emplie de l'indubitable amour qu'il portait à Scorpius. Son père resta silencieux un moment avant qu'un froncement de sourcils n'annonce la prise d'une décision difficile. Enfin, il dit :

« Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, cela pourrait être la dernière fois ». Sa voix trembla légèrement, inquiétant Scorpius : car s'il y avait une chose que l'enfant savait pertinemment, c'était que son père était fort. Il s'agissait donc de quelque chose qui était assez effrayant pour… Non, il ne supportait pas d'y penser.

« Le dernier visiteur ? », demanda-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts, en essayant de dissimuler son espoir démesuré avant de se rendre compte que c'était peine perdu.

Son père soupira, affichant presque le même air coupable que Scorpius lorsqu'il était surpris à écouter aux portes ou à voler des biscuits dans le garde-manger.

« Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, oui ».

Draco tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds pâle – si semblables aux siens – de son fils. Une fois, Scorpius avait difficilement essayé d'imaginer son si distingué grand-père Lucius faire une telle chose à son père, mais peut-être l'avait-il déjà fait, il y avait très longtemps. Là, quand on y regardait bien, l'amour était d'une telle évidence… Scorpius sourit.

« Si… Enfin si ça se passe bien, les choses vont probablement changer ici », reprit son père d'une voix vacillante.

Scorpius ne s'était pas attendu à ça : jamais de tels mots n'avaient franchi les lèvres de son père. Etonné, l'enfant leva les yeux et aperçu à nouveau cette expression, ce mélange d'espoir et de peur, de terreur et d'excitation. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda si son père n'était pas effrayé par l'idée du changement – mais il repensa aux autres mots de sa phrase : son père avait peur que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu et que le possible changement n'ait finalement pas lieu et ça, selon Scorpius, signifiait sans aucun doute que le changement serait une bonne chose. Il hocha la tête, fier de son raisonnement.

« Je peux faire avec, Père », dit-il, essayant de mettre tout son cœur dans le sourire qu'il adressa à l'homme. L'enfant pouvait vivre avec n'importe quel changement aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble – ce dont Scorpius était certain.

« Bien sûr que tu le peux » répondit fièrement son père, l'incertitude éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt s'était envolé comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. « Tu es un Malfoy, et savoir s'adapter aux nouvelles situations est une de nos plus grandes forces ». Soudain, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il racontait à son fils de huit ans, Draco ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux et sourit : « Je suis sans doute en train de t'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Que je suis bête. Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, tout se passera bien, Scorpius. D'accord ? »

Puis son père quitta la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, laissant Scorpius regarder avec étonnement la place qu'il avait occupée quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était la première fois que l'enfant voyait Draco agir de la sorte et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu justifier ce comportement. Il était rongé par la curiosité il voulait savoir de quoi il retournait et il n'y avait qu'une façon de le découvrir. Ça ne plairait pas à son père, mais il n'y pouvait rien : si ce soir quelque chose d'important allait se passer dans la maison, Scorpius était résolu à découvrir quoi.

En se rendant au rez-de-chaussée pour diner à la cuisine, Scorpius réussi à apercevoir le visiteur – sans que personne ne le remarque, évidemment : il était un Malfoy – et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Cela le troubla un peu, mais, au final, combien de chances y avait-il pour qu'une des insignifiantes petites-amies de son père soit la cause d'un quelconque changement conséquent ? Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si important chez cet homme ? Pour quelle raison son père voudrait ou aurait besoin de l'impressionner ? Quel genre de changement pourrait-il provoquer dans la vie des membres de la paisible et réservée famille Malfoy ?

Les pensées occupées par son père et sa faim, Scorpius se rendit à la cuisine tout en prenant soin de noter avec exactitude dans quelle pièce le visiteur avait été conduit : le bureau – parfait. C'était l'une des pièces les plus simples à espionner et son père l'ignorait totalement sinon il y aurait déjà remédié. Scorpius s'accorda un sourire. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il ne voulait pas louper la conversation. Il se hissa donc sur un tabouret et engloutit le contenu de l'assiette que les elfes de maison lui avaient préparé. Si l'un de ses parents l'avait vu manger si rapidement, il se serait fait réprimander comme jamais, mais il avait autre chose en tête à ce moment précis. Ce que ses parents ignoraient ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Après avoir terminé son diner, Scorpius s'éclipsa de la cuisine et se dirigea discrètement jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille, écoutant la rumeur des voix calmes qui lui parvenait depuis l'intérieur s'ils étaient déjà en pleine conversation, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils le remarquent même s'il faisait du bruit en s'installant. Le sourire aux lèvres, il entra dans la pièce voisine qui était pleine de vieux meubles recouverts de draps poussiéreux. Il traversa la pièce, se tortilla pour se faufiler derrière un imposant miroir sur pied, avant de s'allonger, à plat ventre sur le sol, ses yeux parfaitement au niveau d'un large trou si proche du sol que personne ne l'avait encore remarqué – personne à part Scorpius, qui voyait tout.

Son champ de vision était limité par la taille du trou et, comme son père et l'invité étaient assis face à face, de chaque côté du bureau en bois, il lui était impossible de les regarder tous les deux en même temps. D'abord, il se concentra sur l'étranger : un homme aux cheveux aile de corbeau dont le visage ne lui disait rien. L'homme se balançait en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise – un tel comportement aurait valu une bonne remontrance à Scorpius cependant, son père ne tentait rien pour réprimander l'autre homme. Peut-être était-ce seulement dangereux pour les enfants ? Scorpius n'en était pas certain.

A part le grincement de la chaise martyrisée par l'invité, la pièce était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Scorpius les avait entendus parler quand il avait écouté à la porte mais, à présent, il n'y avait rien d'autre entre les deux hommes qu'un silence gênant qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait déjà plus quoi se dire ? Est-ce qu'il était trop tard pour apprendre quoi que ce soit de son espionnage ? Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Au bout d'un moment, les pieds avant de la chaise de l'étranger heurtèrent le sol avec fracas alors que l'homme se penchait vers le père de Scorpius.

« Draco ? », dit-il d'une voix étrangement tendue, presque tremblante.

Entendre son prénom eut un effet inquiétant sur Draco qui devint tout à coup aussi furieux que le jour où Scorpius avait grimpé dans un des coûteux arbres fruitiers et qu'il avait fait un trou dans le toit de l'orangeraie.

« Tu m'as abandonné » siffla-t-il, menaçant, et quand Scorpius détourna son attention du visage étranger vers celui qui lui était plus familier, il remarqua que la peau de son père avait rougie et que les traits de son visage étaient tendus par la rage. Cette expression n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'autre homme.

Cependant, l'étranger ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui était, selon Scorpius, très idiot de sa part.

« Je ne t'ai pas… Enfin, je veux dire… Ce n'était pas mon intention ! » L'homme avait l'air…blessé ? « Tu étais censé venir avec moi ! Ce n'était pas toi que je voulais abandonner, c'était tous les autres !

\- Et comment, exactement, étais-je censé venir avec toi ? »

Scorpius ne reconnût pas ce ton de voix, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il inspirait le danger.

« Je – de la même façon que je suis parti ? »

La voix de l'étranger semblait hésitante, le ton incertain, et quand Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui, il constata que l'incertitude se lisait également sur son visage aux sourcils froncés.

« Je ne comprends pas, Draco. Quand je t'ai dis que je voulais me rendre en Amérique, plusieurs semaines avant mon départ d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as ni dit que tu voulais venir avec moi ni demandé de rester. Ça n'avait pas l'air de vraiment t'intéresser, alors… Et bien, j'ai tout simplement pensé que tu voulais que l'on se sépare. C'était une raison de plus pour partir, comme si j'en avais eu besoin d'une autre…

\- Tu… Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, Harry ».

Le choc d'entendre son père jurer coupa net le fil des pensées de Scorpius. Il avait essayé de comprendre à propos de quoi et pour quelle raison les deux hommes étaient aussi malheureux – mais entendre des mots aussi peu élégants sortir de la bouche de son père toujours si intègre était suffisant pour radicalement le déconcentrer. Quelle que soit leur raison, cela devait être quelque chose d'énorme.

« Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas venir avec toi ! Bordel, je ne peux pas quitter le pays ! Quand tu as dit que tu voulais partir à l'étranger, je savais que ça signifiait que tu voulais tout arrêter, alors quel intérêt de se battre ? Je n'allais certainement pas me prosterner à tes pieds comme un Moldu en mal d'amour !

\- Attends… Tu ne peux pas quitter le pays ? Depuis quand ? »

Scorpius se dit que l'étranger devait vraiment être très idiot. Evidemment que son père n'était pas autorisé à quitter la Grande Bretagne. Tout le monde savait ça, non ? C'était pour cette raison que sa mère partait toujours seule quand elle voyageait à l'étranger : son mari ne pouvait pas l'accompagner et elle ne voulait pas emmener son fils.

« Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi, Harry ! »

L'éclat de voix de Draco rappela à Scorpius la façon dont il avait parlé à son père après la première et seule fois de sa vie où il reçut une fessée. Le ton de voix était similaire et les émotions qui en étaient à l'origine semblaient aussi être les même : colère, douleur, fierté meurtrie. Et encore, le dénommé Harry n'avait même pas frappé son père !

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de partir, et tu sais aussi pourquoi ! Comment pourrais-tu ne pas le savoir ? Mais puisque tu préfères jouer les ignorants, laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire ! »

Draco remonta brusquement sa manche, découvrant les contours blanc d'une cicatrice décolorée qui autrefois avait été un immonde tatouage noir.

Une fois, lorsqu'il avait six ans, Scorpius avait interrogé son père et celui-ci lui avait expliqué que le tatouage était la marque d'un puissant sorcier maléfique qui l'avait asservi. Il apprit que son père avait été un esclave jusqu'au jour où un homme bienveillant le sauva des griffes du terrible maître – il était maintenant libre et n'avait plus à faire de mauvaises choses. Scorpius, attristé mais en quelques sortes fasciné par le récit de son père, lui avait naïvement demandé si cela signifiait qu'il était à présent un gentil. A ces mots, Draco s'était figé un moment, puis il avait répondu d'un ton ferme qu'il essayait d'être _un gentil_, et que c'était ça l'important.

« Attends, tu es concerné par le décret sur la limite de la liberté de mouvement ? Mais… Tu n'as jamais été jugé coupable ! » s'écria Harry, l'air… et bien, il avait l'air désespérément malheureux, et Scorpius avait assez expérience avec les mensonges pour dire que l'homme aux cheveux noir était honnête. « Crois-moi Draco, j'ignorais que tu ne pouvais pas partir ! Si je l'avais su… »

Il soupira, imité par le père de Scorpius qui, étrangement, avait l'air de sourire. Ce n'était pas un large sourire ni même particulièrement heureux, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air forcé.

« Ça concerne tous ceux qui ont porté la Marque, à l'exception des espions connus. » La voix de Draco avait toujours ce ton mordant et cassant, mais son amertume n'était plus dirigée vers son invité. « Ce que, comme tu le sais très bien, je ne suis pas. Par conséquent, parce que j'étais un gamin dupé, effrayé et contraint par un fou, j'ai été défendu de souiller le sol étranger avec mon âme pourrie. Ton côté est vraiment généreux, tu ne trouves pas ? Leur définition de la justice et de la liberté n'est-elle pas admirable ?

\- Ils ont été bien plus charitable que l'aurait été Lord Voldemort avec ses ennemis s'il avait gagné » Harry grimaça, de la même façon que la mère de Scorpius grimaçait face à la crasse et au désordre. « Mais ça ne justifie rien. Je n'ai jamais été en accord avec le décret sur la limite de la liberté de mouvement, même en pensant que ça ne te concernait pas. Mais le fait d'être célèbre ne m'accorde pas tous les droits car même une célébrité ne peut pas influencer les politiciens et leur faire changer de position. J'aurais aimé pourtant. »

Célébrité ? A travers le trou par lequel il espionnait, Scorpius dévisagea leur invité si étonnement banal. Un sorcier célèbre appelé Harry ? Cela ne pouvait être que Harry Potter, le grand héros – mais Scorpius ignorait que son père connaissait un tel homme. Draco ne l'avait jamais mentionné, pas une fois.

« Alors tu… Tu n'en savais vraiment rien ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais » soupira Harry. « Franchement, Draco, tu crois que je t'aurais quand même dit si… si abruptement que je m'en allais si j'avais su que tu ne pouvais pas quitter l'Angleterre ? Tu me prends pour qui ?! Tu savais pertinemment que si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de toi, je ne l'aurais pas fait comme ça !

\- Je suis… Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire confiance. »

Scorpius fut surpris par la culpabilité qui transparaissait dans la voix de son père. Il avait l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé : Draco avait visiblement cru que Harry ne voulait plus être son ami, mais c'était faux. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair, ils pouvaient redevenir amis, non ? Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, un de ceux que les grandes personnes semblaient souvent avoir parce qu'elles ne se disaient pas les choses clairement. Alors pourquoi son père devrait se sentir aussi coupable ?

« Oui, je sais » répondit Harry en ayant aussi l'air fautif.

Scorpius avait envie de cogner leur tête l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils agissaient tous les deux comme des idiots.

« Et pour être honnête, c'est aussi mon cas. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que j'imagine le pire si facilement. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que dès que quelque chose de bien m'arrivait, on me l'enlevait. Alors… Je crois qu'au fond je m'attendais à ce que tu me quittes un jour ou l'autre. Je ne pensais pas être capable de te garder.

\- Me garder ? » Son père avait l'air agacé, mais Scorpius savait ce qu'il en était, le connaissant mieux que ça – et en jetant un œil au visage de Harry, il comprit que lui aussi voyait plus loin que l'irritation évidente de Draco. « Franchement, tu m'as pris pour un animal de compagnie ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Mon petit serpent » déclara Harry d'une voix étrangement fébrile – ce qui alarma Scorpius : qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cet homme ?

« Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça ». Son père afficha un sourire mauvais. « D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas certain que tu parlais vraiment de moi la dernière fois.

\- La ferme Malfoy », répliqua Harry, le rose aux joues.

« Tu… Attends, t'es quand même pas mal à l'aise ? » Le ton moqueur de Draco le faisait ressembler à ce garçon, ce Goyle, qui s'amusait à se moquer de Scorpius à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. « Ne sois pas si prude, Harry. Je ne vois pas comment une petite insinuation inoffensive comme celle-là peut te perturber à ce point. Bon sang, on bai…

\- Draco ! » Harry avait le visage rouge brique à présent. Ce que le père de Scorpius s'était apprêté à dire devait vraiment être odieux. Le garçon habilement caché rit doucement : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette facette de la personnalité de son père !

« T'es pas croyable » murmura Draco en secouant la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis, tout à coup, toutes les émotions quittèrent son visage et il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, étouffant presque totalement sa voix :

« C'était… J'avais presque réussi à oublier. Enfin.

\- Oublier les onze années loin l'un de l'autre ? » Harry parla si bas que Scorpius dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Ouais » répondit son père, parlant toujours à travers ses mains pressées contre son visage. « Pendant quelques minutes, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés. Puis je me suis souvenu que nous ne sommes plus ceux que nous étions. Cette époque est révolue, et on ne peut pas faire marche arrière.

\- Vraiment ? »

Il y avait tellement d'émotions dans la voix de Harry. Qu'importe de quoi il était question, il le désirait plus fort que ce que Scorpius n'avait jamais rien désiré, même pas le balais de course qu'il espérait avoir pour Noël. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Harry voulait qu'ils soient amis à nouveau – c'était évident, même aux yeux de Scorpius ! Alors pourquoi son père n'arrangeait-il pas les choses avec l'autre homme ? Scorpius aurait aimé entrer dans la pièce et dire aux grands ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais ça l'aurait seulement mis dans de sales draps.

« Tu es marié » déclara son père en relevant enfin la tête. « Je veux dire… Mois aussi mais, en ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. J'ai épousé Astoria pour faire plaisir à mes parents et accomplir mon devoir en engendrant un héritier – qui, devrais-je ajouter, est pour moi la seule bonne chose qui ressort de tout cet affligeant capharnaüm. »

Scorpius sourit. Ses parents n'étaient pas heureux ensemble – il était assez âgé pour s'en rendre compte – mais son père voyait son mariage malheureux comme le juste prix à payer pour l'avoir lui. Même si Scorpius connaissait déjà la vérité qui se cachait derrière ces mots, c'était toujours agréable de les entendre.

« Tu crois peut-être que mon mariage vaut plus que le tient… ».

Scorpius comprit pourquoi Harry avait l'air si triste. Il était aussi malheureux que Draco, ce qui était encore une raison pour que les deux hommes redeviennent amis : il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais puisqu'ils étaient des grands, il y avait probablement un paquet de raisons qui compliquaient les choses. Scorpius faillit pousser un profond soupir, mais il se retint de justesse : il ne devait pas trahir sa position.

« Tu insinues que ce n'est pas le cas ? Permets-moi d'en douter. »

Confusion ? Déception ? Des fois, les émotions des grandes personnes étaient difficiles à suivre.

« Il n'y avait personne derrière toi pour te pousser à accepter une union dont tu n'as jamais voulu… Mais c'était pour le bien de la famille. De toute façon, je doute que cela ce soit passé comme ça pour toi.

\- Non, tu as raison » admit Harry, l'air aussi triste et brisé que Scorpius l'avait été quand il avait compris que sa mère ne se souciait pas de lui. Cette voix lui donna envie d'hurler à son père de pardonner Harry, d'être à nouveau son ami, de lui accorder tout ce qu'il voulait. Il demeura pourtant silencieux, car il était un garçon raisonnable et mâture – et, d'ailleurs, il était un espion malin et il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harry continuait de parler, mâchouillant légèrement ses mots comme s'il était ivre – ou juste désespérément las :

« Ça ne veut pourtant pas dire que mon mariage était une bonne idée. J'étais… tellement seul en Amérique. Enfin… Je sais que le but était de s'éloigner de tout, mais… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma vie serait aussi vide sans… Bref, je ne le supportais pas. Et Ginny est venue me retrouvée comme tu étais censé le faire. Elle était là quand j'étais isolé et que j'avais le cœur brisé, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. J'ai cru que c'était de l'amour. Ou je me suis laissé aller à croire que c'était de l'amour. Mais je pense qu'au fond j'ai toujours su de quoi il était question. Je sais ce que c'est qu'aimer vraiment, grâce à toi.

\- Mais est-ce que tu peux vraiment la quitter ? » La voix de son père était rêche et agressive et Scorpius l'aurait cru au bord des larmes s'il n'avait pas su que son père ne pleurait jamais. « Je vous connais vous, les Gryffondor et votre ridicule sens du devoir.

\- J'ai fait mon devoir pendant dix ans » répondit franchement Harry, « Je n'aurais pas accepté ton invitation si je n'en avais pas eu assez… Si je n'avais pas été fatigué de simplement faire mon devoir comme un gentil garçon, fatigué de nier l'évidence ». A présent, sa voix tremblait. « Avoir de tes nouvelles, comme ça, à la minute même où je revenais en Angleterre… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tout comme je ne m'attendais pas à l'espoir fou qui s'est emparé de moi en lisant ta lettre… Et j'ai compris que te dire au revoir avait été la chose la plus stupide que je n'avais jamais faite. »

Harry se leva et se pencha en avant, par-dessus le bureau, vers Draco.

« Mon devoir peut aller se faire voir. J'ai décidé de faire ce dont j'avais envie. Ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment cessé de vouloir.

\- Harry… »

Le mot n'était qu'un murmure. Scorpius n'avait jamais entendu ce ton de voix auparavant, et il était incapable d'en deviner la signification. Puis son père se pencha légèrement vers Harry et… Scorpius maudit mentalement l'angle et l'étroitesse limitée du trou par lequel il espionnait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Il ne pouvait pas voir correctement. Il n'en était pas certain mais, si Harry avait été une femme, ils auraient pu être en train de s'embrasser – ce qui, selon Scorpius, était parfaitement dégoutant. Il aurait aimé questionner son père, mais il avait une assez bonne idée de la réaction que cela susciterait chez l'homme s'il apprenait que Scorpius avait entendu cette conversation.

Quoi qu'ils puissent être en train de faire, cela s'éternisa assez pour que Scorpius s'ennuie et commence à dessiner des motifs avec ses doigts sur le sol poussiéreux. Son attention fut à nouveau attirée vers la pièce de l'autre côté du mur lorsqu'il entendit son père dire d'une voix douce et presque tendre :

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller manger le diner pour lequel je t'ai invité, sinon les elfes de maison vont se mettre à pleurer.

\- Oh, bien sûr » Harry laissa échapper un soupir profond, boudant presque. « Je préférerai nous trouver une autre occupation, mais il ne faudrait pas contrarier les elfes de maison ».

Malgré l'expression irritée de l'homme aux cheveux noir, Scorpius pouvait dire qu'il était heureux et que ce qu'ils avaient passé un temps fou à faire quelques minutes auparavant avait visiblement contribué à résoudre leur conflit. Enfin. Scorpius roula des yeux : les grandes personnes semblaient toujours prendre le plus long chemin possible pour aller à une solution évidente.

« Est-ce que ton fils… Scorpius, c'est ça ? Se joindra-t-il à nous ? »

Entendre son nom surpris Scorpius qui s'était presque cogné la tête contre le miroir derrière lui. Heureusement, il parvint de justesse à contrôler son mouvement : sa tête entrant en contact avec le cadre en métal aurait été terriblement douloureux et s'il avait fait tomber le miroir… Il frissonna en s'imaginant l'avoir cassé ou être piégé derrière. Aucun de ces deux cas de figure n'aurait été bon pour lui. La voix de son père le tira de ses pensées :

« Non, il a déjà diné dans la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas… Et bien, ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il te rencontre sans savoir si tu allais rester dans les parages ou pas.

\- Je vois. ».

La voix de Harry était claire et rieuse, et quand Scorpius regarda à nouveau à travers le trou, il vit le visage de l'homme s'illuminer, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui aurait reçu le jouet qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, et le simple fait de le regarder, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, emplissait Scorpius de joie.

« Alors, si je _reste dans les parages_, il se passera quoi ? », demanda doucement Harry en contournant le bureau de telle sorte que Scorpius ne pouvait plus le voir correctement.

Draco rit :

« Et bien, dans ce cas, tu pourras le voir demain ».

Scorpius aurait aimé prendre plus de temps pour comprendre cela – est-ce que son père voulait dire que Harry serait encore invité à diner demain ? – mais les deux hommes semblaient être sur le point de quitter la pièce. C'était improbable que son père se rende dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il y était avant d'aller diner dans la salle à manger, et il ne pouvait se faire prendre maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Se déplaçant rapidement, mais furtivement, tel un véritable agent secret, Scorpius s'extirpa de sa cachette et couru presque hors de la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas monter les escaliers sans risquer d'attirer l'attention sur lui, alors il s'élança vers la cuisine où l'attendait un bol de _trifle_*.

« Petit Maître s'est enfuit avant d'avoir pris son dessert ! », s'exclama sur un ton de reproche l'un des elfes de maisons. Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel : tout le monde au Manoir semblait être obsédé par le fait de lui faire manger le plus de nourriture possible.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention » haleta-t-il, légèrement essoufflé par sa course effrénée. L'elfe roula seulement des yeux avant de se mettre à le fixer avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne plonge sa cuillère dans le petit bol de _trifle_ et qu'il ne commence à manger.

« Être forcé à manger son dessert, franchement ? », marmonna Scorpius une fois que la créature se fut éloignée. Evidemment, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Quelques instants plus tard, au moment où il terminait son dessert et qu'il se mettait à lécher le bol, son père passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine :

« Scorpi-Oh, te voilà ». Draco tenta de froncer les sourcils, mais il semblait incapable de le faire correctement pour l'instant. « Ne lèche pas le bol, c'est dégoutant. Tu as mangé tous tes légumes ? »

Scorpius reposa le bol et frotta son nez pour en retirer de la crème anglaise.

« Oui, Père. Vous savez que les elfes ne m'auraient pas laissé avoir de dessert si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Bien ». Son père avait manifestement l'air ailleurs. « Nous allons diner à présent, alors… Sois sage, d'accord ? »

Si Scorpius n'avait pas vu l'échange ni écouté la conversation entre Harry et son père, il se serait sans doute senti insulté par le manque d'attention. Mais il avait écouté, et il savait que son père était distrait parce qu'il était heureux – Scorpius ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureux – alors il lui pardonna plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait fait dans d'autres circonstances.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Père. Je vais probablement aller lire un livre dans ma chambre ».

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'adonner à une quelconque bêtise : il s'était suffisamment mal comporté pour ce soir.

Si son père avait été un peu plus attentif, il aurait trouvé la malléabilité de Scorpius plutôt douteuse, mais il se contenta de sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire aussi lumineux que ceux de Harry, mais ça illuminait tout de même son visage et le faisait paraître plus jeune de plusieurs années.

« Je passerai te voir vers vingt-et-une heures pour m'assurer que tu es bien dans ton lit et je viendrais te border.

\- Me border ? Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! », grimaça Scorpius.

« Bon, d'accord. Si tu crois que tu es trop grand pour ça, je ne le ferais pas » rit son père. « Mais je viendrais quand même vérifier que tu es couché et tu n'y échapperas pas.

\- Oui, Père ».

Scorpius se retenait de rire. Il pouvait rester debout jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures ! Combien d'enfants de huit ans pouvaient en dire autant ?

« Bien. Je vais y aller maintenant, sinon je vais être en retard pour diner dans ma propre maison. » Puis il disparut dans le hall, laissant Scorpius seul dans la cuisine.

Il n'y avait aucun trous utiles à l'espionnage dans la salle à manger, et il ne voulait pas être pris à écouter à la porte, surtout pas depuis la dernière fois où son père avait été très en colère. Apparemment, il n'y avait que les mal-élevés qui écoutaient aux portes des conversations qui ne les concernaient pas, ce qui signifiait, évidemment, qu'un Malfoy ne devait pas faire une telle chose. Scorpius n'avait aucun remords à ne pas écouter ce que son père lui avait dit : il y avait bien trop de choses qu'il ignorerait s'il n'espionnait pas les conversations des grandes personnes. De plus, il était presque certain que ce qui était mal-élevé était de se faire prendre sur le fait.

Après un moment de réflexion, il décida qu'il irait finalement dans sa chambre et qu'il n'essaierait pas d'écouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Qu'avait-il de plus à apprendre ? De toute façon, selon les dires de son père, il allait rencontrer Harry le lendemain, alors la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se retrouver dans l'embarras devant l'homme avant même qu'ils ne soient présentés ! Il monta donc dans sa chambre et se lova dans ses couvertures avec un passionnant livre sur l'espionnage – encore dix ans de plus, se jura-t-il silencieusement, et on raconterait aux enfants les aventures de Scorpius Malfoy, le grand Agent Secret – et il remercia Dieu et Merlin pour lui promettre une nuit sans bruits étranges pour le tenir éveillé.

Ou, en tout cas, c'était ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'avéra qu'il y eut quelques bruits bizarres, seulement, ils étaient différents de ceux auxquels Scorpius avait eu affaire quand son père invitait une femme à rester à la maison. Quelque chose grinçait doucement et Scorpius entendait de faibles sons semblables à des soupirs : peut-être étaient-ils en train de se battre ? Les grandes personnes faisaient-elles ça ? Mais les bruits n'étaient pas très forts, Scorpius les ignora facilement et s'endormit sans difficultés. Sa dernière pensée fut que si les choses devaient être ainsi à chaque fois que Harry venait leur rendre visite alors, pour ce qu'il s'en souciait, l'homme pouvait rester pour toujours.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius descendit prendre son petit déjeuner à la cuisine où il trouva Harry, occupé à faire cuire des œufs au plat pendant qu'un elfe de maison se tenait debout dans un coin, se triturant les mains. Comme à son habitude, son père était installé à la table de la cuisine et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, comme si tout était normal. Scorpius les regardait fixement, ses yeux naviguant entre le journal de son père et l'homme qui cuisinait le petit déjeuner, et se disait que s'il n'avait pas écouté la conversation de la veille, il serait encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry devait l'avoir entendu arriver car il regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit en souriant :

« Oi, Draco, il y a un mini-Malfoy dans la cuisine ».

Scorpius leva hautainement la tête. Mini-Malfoy ? Il n'était pas si petit ! Beaucoup d'enfants de huit ans étaient plus petits que lui !

« Ils n'aiment pas quand on fait ça » déclara l'enfant en désignant le pauvre elfe du doigt. « Vous devriez laisser les elfes cuisiner, c'est leur travail. »

Draco abaissa son journal.

« Scorpius » dit-il pour le mettre en garde.

« Laisse, Draco, c'est bon ».

Le grand homme aux cheveux noir adressa à Scorpius un sourire si lumineux que l'enfant oublia qu'il était sensé être vexé.

« Je suis un illustre chef spécialisé en petit déjeuner, voilà tout. Je n'empêcherai pas les elfes de faire tous les autres repas, mais ce matin, j'ai pris les devants.

\- Oh. D'accord ».

Scorpius balaya la cuisine du regard et remarqua qu'il y avait un certain nombre de plats remplis de nourriture appétissante. Peut-être pouvait-il, juste pour cette fois, pardonner à Harry de s'être moqué de lui. Puis il se souvint qu'il était sensé ne rien savoir de cet étranger et qu'il fallait qu'il joue son rôle d'espion parfait pour éviter d'être découvert.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Moi ? » L'homme rit en aplatissant du bacon avec une cuillère en bois. « Je m'appelle Harry. Je suis un… ami de ton père ».

A ces mots, Scorpius entendit son père émettre un son entre le grognement et le rire, mais il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« Vous êtes resté ici cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

La question colora les joues de Harry avec une étrange teinte rose.

« Je… Oui. Nous avons… veillé tard, parler… et ton père m'a proposé de, euh, passer la nuit ici ».

Pour une raison inconnue, Harry restait assez évasif et était embarrassé, et quand Scorpius se tourna vers son père, il vit que Draco se mordait la lèvre comme s'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir de rire. Au bout d'une minute, il prit son ami en pitié et déclara :

« C'est Harry Potter, Scorpius…

\- Quoi ?! Le Harry Potter ? », l'interrompit Scorpius, principalement parce qu'il se disait qu'il aurait réagit de cette façon s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de la conversation de la nuit dernière.

« Oui, ce Harry Potter » répondit un peu sèchement son père qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi agacé. « Ne coupe pas la parole, c'est impoli. Harry et moi étions amis avant ta naissance, mais il est parti en Amérique et nous… Et bien, nous avons perdu le contact pendant un moment. Tu vas probablement le voir assez souvent à partir de maintenant.

\- Oh. C'était ça le changement dont vous parliez hier ? », demanda innocemment Scorpius.

Cette fois, son père rosit légèrement, les yeux grands ouverts – encore quelque chose d'inhabituel !

Harry rit franchement.

« Alors tu avais l'intention de me reconquérir avant même que je ne revienne, hein Draco ? »

Le père de Scorpius dévisagea son ami, lui jetant un de ses regards qu'il réservait à ceux qui disait quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

« Evidemment. Pour quelle autre raison t'aurais-je avant tout écrit, Potter ?

\- Oh. Oui, bien sûr… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Harry haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur sa cuisine.

« Comme d'habitude » grommela Draco, mais il souriait et Harry n'avait pas l'air affecté par sa remarque. Puis il regarda Scorpius et dit :

« Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé seul hier soir. Après le diner, Harry et moi ne faisions que rattraper le temps perdu et je suis certain que tu te serais beaucoup ennuyé. »

Scorpius sourit, se disant que la conversation qu'il avait entendu n'avait été rien de plus qu'ennuyante. Mais il n'était pas assez bête pour le dire à haute voix.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Père. Attendez… » ajouta-t-il lorsque le fait que son père ne faisait pas référence à la soirée de la veille lui sauta aux yeux. « Vous venez de dire que Harry était en Amérique, comment cela pourrait être ennuyeux ? Moi aussi je veux tout savoir sur l'Amérique ! ».

Il boudait et les deux adultes se moquèrent de lui – mais son père se pencha en avant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Mes enfants pourront tout te raconter » déclara Harry en servant trois petits déjeuners anglais – deux grandes assiettes et une plus petite. « Je suis certain qu'ils ne s'arrêteront même pas pour respirer avant de t'avoir dit absolument tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire en Amérique. Surtout James. Je suis sûr que tu en auras marre avant qu'il n'ait fini de t'en parler.

\- Viens t'assoir, Scorpius » dit calmement son père.

Scorpius remercia Harry lorsqu'une assiette fut déposée devant lui. Puis survient quelque chose d'étrange : Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry. Juste sur la joue, comme il embrassait parfois Scorpius – mais quand même ! C'était bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait vu son père faire à sa mère ! Il ouvrit grand les yeux : mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Je crois que tu viens de choquer ton fils, Draco ».

Harry se moquait encore de lui mais il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil s'il pensait que Scorpius n'allait pas se venger. Quoique… il pouvait bien patienter jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner. L'assiette de nourriture qui l'attendait devant sa chaise avait l'air très prometteuse. Il s'approcha et s'assit sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Ça va » marmonna-t-il en plongeant sa fourchette dans un petit tas de haricot à la tomate.

« Il va s'y habituer » déclara son père en levant les yeux de son assiette. « Tu veux vraiment présenter Scorpius à tes enfants aussi rapidement ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ils vont finir par passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, autant commencer le plus tôt possible, non ? »

Harry adressa un sourire à Scorpius, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le garçon oublie qu'on s'était moqué de lui. En réponse, Scorpius lui jeta un regard noir mais cela ne sembla avoir aucun effet sur l'humeur de Harry.

« J'aurais eu tendance à penser qu'ils iraient vivre avec Ginny ». Etrangement, le visage de son père n'affichait aucune expression – et même Scorpius, qui le connaissait mieux que personne, ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que nous ferons garde partagée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se verront souvent tous les quatre. Nous verrons bien comment cela se passera ».

A ce moment là, l'homme aux cheveux noir entra dans les bonnes grâces de Scorpius en lui demandant très sérieusement, visiblement soucieux de savoir ce qu'il en pensait – comme s'il faisait parti des grands :

« Aimerais-tu rencontrer mes enfants, Scorpius ? Al a presque le même âge que toi et James n'est pas tellement plus vieux. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'amis dans ce pays alors ce serait une bonne chose qu'ils jouent avec toi, mais seulement si tu en as envie ».

Scorpius prit le temps d'y réfléchir. On l'avait déjà obligé à passer du temps avec les enfants de plusieurs amis de son père, et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Il y avait ce Goyle, un garçon méchant qui affublait Scorpius de noms d'oiseaux. Ou ce frêle et pâle Adrian Nott, dont la définition de jouer avec un autre enfant se résumait à silencieusement lire un livre dans la même pièce. Ou… Bref, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment agréable. Il n'accordait pas beaucoup de temps aux autres enfants, préférant la compagnie de son père ou encore la solitude. Mais peut-être que les enfants de Harry étaient différents comme Harry était différent des autres amis de son père ?

« Je, euh… Oui, je veux bien les rencontrer, si Père est d'accord » répondit Scorpius qui comprit, en voyant les deux hommes sourire, que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

« Parfait ! Je te préviendrais lorsque ce sera possible » déclara Harry, ayant l'air plus impatient que Scorpius l'était à propos de toute cette histoire.

Cependant, cela n'aurait probablement pas lieu avant un moment, se rassura-t-il, et, pour l'instant, il avait tout intérêt à profiter de l'excellent petit déjeuner de Harry. Il avait du bacon grillé et des saucisses à manger : il s'occuperait des enfants Potter un autre jour.

* * *

The End.

\- - -  
Suite : _Enemy Contact_ (dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil).

* * *

* _Trifle_ : dessert anglais à base de crème anglaise, de génoise, de fruits, de biscuits, de gelée… Ces ingrédients disposés par couches superposées qui en font un dessert très consistant et très appétissant (surtout quand c'est bien présenté).

**Note de la traductrice :**

Il y a une expression qui m'a particulièrement donné du fil à retorde… Ceux qui sont sensibles aux agréables tournures de phrases l'auront peut-être remarqué, c'est cet immonde « décret sur la limite de la liberté de mouvement ». Arg. Quelle horreur. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cette adaptation, si ça n'avait été que moi, j'aurais conservé la version originale qui est « Restriction of Movement Act ». Franchement, ça claque, non ? Mais ne pas le traduire aurait équivalu à ne pas terminer mon travail – ce qui est inenvisageable. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour trouver quelque chose mais je trouve que ça ne ressemble à rien. Le message est conservé mais c'est affreusement lourd ! Ô désespoir ! Je continue de me torturer même après la publication _ Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu )  
A une prochaine !  
KyuuT.


End file.
